boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Conflict
Final Conflict is the twenty-sixth episode of Bolts & Blip, and is the final episode overall. Synopsis Dr. Tommy arrives to help Blip understand his origins and control his "super powers." Blip and Bolts finally reunite to fight together against Dr. Blood. As the battle ends, Lunar City greets its first human visitors. Plot Dr. Blood makes a galactic domination update, reviewing what had happened in the prior episode, Pandemonium. Blip tells him to wrap it up, and Dr. Blood stopped. Bolts was, however, sleeping in the MegaBlood, the fearsome mech created by Dr. Blood. Dr. Tommy complimented about Dr. Blood's progress to take over the solar system. Dr. Blood told Tommy that he was about to witness his gretaest mistake: witnessing his doom. Dr. Tommy replies that Blood doesn't make any sense, and they get into an arguement over when to use proper grammar, until Saedee stops them. Dr. Tommy declares that Blood and his robots will never be able to stop Blip. Blip gets surprised and Dr. Blood says 'madness' in disbelief. The commentating Blood Bot replacing the unconscious Klank and Lock stated that the battle began to determine the fate of the world. Manwhile, Blip, Dr. Tommy and Saedee were at the Thunderbolts briefing quarters. Blip asked Tommy for instructions on how to unlock his 'Super Mode'. Dr. Tommy replied that all he needed was faith. Dr. Blood, however, was at the Blood Bots' briefing quarters teaching Bolts a way to destroy Blip. Bolts replied that he didn't hear him, and the game started. Blip and Bolts faced off in a life or death battle. Blip barely dodges the MegaBlood's long silver claws. Blip uses a nearby grappling hook to zip near the cockpit. Blip told an insane Bolts that it didn't have to end like this. Bolts disagreed. Using his metal claws, he trapped Blip on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Saedee cried in disbelief. Bolts gets up from the cockpit and orders Blip to get up; he wasn't going to fall for 'that old gag' again (seen in El Bolto Del Fuego). He noticed that Blip was still on the ground. Dr. Blood declared that he won the bet and ordered Bolts to finish Blip off. Bolts hesitates, then adds that Blip was hurt. Dr. Blood agrees, but he tells Bolts to hurry up. He added that Blip never trusted him, and he called Bolts a screw-up, then tells Bolts to crush him. Bolts gets in the controls, but he fails to complete the task. His eyes turn from red to regular light blue. Bolts exclaims that he can't do it. Dr. Blood demands Bolts to do as he tells him. Bolts spoke to an unconscious Blip that he was his best firend, next to Silicone Smooshies, and he won't destroy them either. Dr. Blood gets frustrated and blames it on 'smushie'. Dr. Tommy corrects him saying that it was friendship. Bolts bursts into tears. What Bolts did not see was that Blip was alive. The latter climbs up and asked if he was crying. A happy Bolts tackles Blip onto the rocky surface. Angry, Dr. Blood orders a large amount of Blood Bots to attack. The duo immediately wipe out the large horde, with Bolts at the controls of the Megablood and with Blip in Super Mode. Category:Episodes Category:Incomplete Pages